


You Will Always Get What You Want

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Background Relationships, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: 5 times that someone calls Theo 'straight' and the 1 time that he proves he isn't.Title from the Two Door Cinema Club song, "Something Good Can Work"





	You Will Always Get What You Want

1.

"You the fifth wheel?" A voice pulled Theo from his thoughts as he watched Liam and the other high school seniors of the pack dance and laugh on the Sinema floor.

Theo looked up to his right to lock eyes the man behind the bar. The guy was tall and undeniably handsome. He propped himself against the back of the bar with two tanned, sinewy arms, covered in tattoos.

"Guess so." Theo said, voice steady and unaffected. He wasn't technically the fifth wheel, since Liam and Nolan weren't together, but he was the driver for the night. The cocky bartender arched an eyebrow, and his playful light grey eyes glittered in the flickering dance floor lighting.

"Want a drink?" The man prompted again, and Theo simply pointed at his barely touched water with a smirk. The gorgeous man didn't miss a beat before he tried again. "Want my number?"

"You're not my type." Theo smiled warmly, entertained, as the guy pushed a piece of paper across the bar toward him anyway.

"Well..." The bartender shrugged and winked. "You get any less straight, you give me a call, alright?"

Theo chuckled to himself as he watched Liam approach him, sweaty and smiling. The eighteen-year-old werewolf snagged his water and downed half of it before shaking his head at Theo.

"We can't take you anywhere without someone throwing themselves at you, can we?" Liam joked and swatted his friend on the shoulder.

"Of course not." Theo frowned. "Have you seen me?"

Liam rolled his eyes and drank the last of Theo's water before jogging back out to the others on the dance floor.

Theo watched him go and felt a tightness in his chest as Liam jumped on Corey's back with a grin and punched his hand into the air in time with the beat. The four teens laughed and danced to the music, Theo's eyes never leaving them for a minute.

When Liam fell asleep on the ride home, Theo had to carry him to bed. Liam mumbled sleepily into his pillow as Theo tucked him in.

"Thank you for always taking care of me."

Theo grinned and ran a hand through Liam's hair when he started snoring less than a second later.

2.

Theo groaned dramatically as he filed into the locker room in line with Mason and the majority of the Beacon Hills lacrosse team.

His exaggerated sounds of annoyance only served to further elate Liam, Nolan and Corey as they rode out the high from winning their CIF championship game.

The boys were all soaked in a mixture of water and Gatorade from the celebration on the field. Mason had dragged Theo with him out into the mass of sweaty highschoolers to congratulate their friends. Theo had been holding an ecstatic Liam on his back when the werewolf's co-captain had dumped a Gatorade on them, and the rest of the team joined in on the cooler dumping from there.

"I've got extra clothes, you big baby, I think the sweats are yours, even." Liam punched the chimera, still grinning blindingly.

Theo can't help but smile back as he peeled off his sticky shirt and threw it in Nolan's face. Accidentally, he assured the laughing human.

"Holy shit, Liam." One of the team members wolf whistled as more members of the team filed in. "Your boyfriend is even more ripped than you are."

Liam threw a cleat at the boy, who cackled as other guys began poke their heads into the row to ogle Theo.

"Just a PSA... Theo is inexplicably single as hell, so ogle all you like." Corey yelled for the benefit of the entire room, resulting in Theo grabbing Liam's second cleat off the bench and chucking it at the other chimera almost as hard as possible, earning a satisfying howl of pain.

Theo continued changing as the whistles and laughs died down.

He stood patiently in just grey sweats, waiting for Liam to hand him a clean shirt when he noticed Nolan leering at him obviously.

"Hey, pretty boy." Theo snapped playfully. "My eyes are up here."

"Uh-huh." Nolan nodded, still grinning and running his eyes over the rippling muscles along Theo's bare front.

"You can't blame him." Mason shrugged as he finished changing into some of his boyfriend's spare clothes. "You're pretty much every gay guys' wet dream."

"Excuse me?" Corey squealed and gawked in mock offense.

"Especially Corey's." Mason powered on, ignoring Corey. "He told me about this dream he had once-"

"Oooooh kay, no. Nope." Liam raised his voice, cutting his best friend off. He shoved a clean hoodie at Theo's chest and proceeded to get ready for the celebration dinner they were all due at in a few minutes.

"Hey, we're just saying..." Nolan shrugged, finally looking up to smile innocently at Theo. "If you weren't straight, you'd have a large percentage of this team fighting to get into your pants. I'm pretty sure I'd win. Because Jesus, your lats... I swear I would..."

Theo snorted and smiled back, amused at how the conversation clear embarrassed Liam far more than him.

"You're so sweet, Nolan." Theo cooed, chuckling and walking toward the exit to wait for the boys outside.

"Y'all are shameless." He smiled as he heard Liam scold his friends.

3.

"How was your date, sweetheart?" Jenna called out from the kitchen as Theo crossed the threshold into the Geyer residence.

"Wrong kid." Theo called back, toeing off his sneakers and continuing into the house. He followed the smell of coffee til he located Liam's mom. She was leaning on the kitchen island over her tablet, sipping on a hot cup of coffee.

"You're not my kiddd. You're much less work, and I thank you for that." Jenna smiled in surprise. She looked at the clock. "You're off early. How was work?"

"Slow as fuck." Theo sighed, then apologized earnestly, going to give Jenna a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Sorry, I'm just... annoyed."

"Its fine." Jenna laughed as Theo went to pour his own coffee and top off Jenna's. "I didn't raise you, I don't give a fuck how you talk."

"Rude." Theo gasped, opening the fridge to look for the almond milk.

"What's wrong honey?" Jenna asked absently as she scrolled through the internet on her tablet.

"Nothing. It's this girl at work, she won't leave me alone." Theo whined, stiring his coffee on the counter, not looking at Jenna. "I made the mistake of making out with her at some party a while ago, _shut up shes really hot,_ and she keeps trying to get me to hook up with her again."

Jenna snorted and looked up at him judgingly through her lashes.

"Teenagers are dumb." She mumbled into her coffee with a smile.

"Great." Theo looked up at her finally, exasperated. "Thanks for that."

"You're just fishing in the wrong pool, honey. You should try following your heart." She comforted him, patting the seat next to her.

He sat on the stool and looked down at the Pinterest page Jenna was browsing. They both looked up as the lock on the front door turned once more.

"Liam?" Jenna called.

"Yeah, mom?" The werewolf answered and walked into the kitchen, smiling tiredly at the pair.

"Bad date? Join us. We were just talking about Theo's pathetic love life. Its alright, Theo." Jenna assured the young man who lived in her guest room, who blushed fiercely and clenched his jaw. "They stop being dumb once they get a little older. Usually. Can't guarantee that with the one you'll end up with, though."

Theo rolled his eyes and Liam looked between his mom and Theo confused.

"Its such a shame you're straight, Theo." Jenna sighed dramatically, causing Liam's eyes snap to her in alarm. "I would set you up with the newly single young IT guy from my work. Oh, wait. You might know him from growing up here. Danny Mahaelani?"

"Mom." Liam warned while Theo just chuckled and buried his head in his arms.

"Such a _shaaaame_." Jenna drew out lazily and sipped her coffee, continued her perusal of Pintrest with a innocent look on her face.

4.

Liam walked into Scott's backyard where he found Mason, Theo and Scott all starfished out on the grass in their swimwear. Mason and Theo were on their backs, looking relaxed and warm in the early morning summer sun. Scott was on his front, fake-crying into the grass below him.

"The fuck is wrong with him?" Liam laughed, throwing his backpack on the nearest chair and staring down at his alpha.

"Another bust date." Mason giggled without opening his eyes. Theo burst out laughing beside him.

"Apparently she started sneezing like fifteen minutes into the date." Theo wheezed out between cackles.

"Whyyyyy does this happen to me?" Scott pushed himself off the ground and sat crosslegged on the grass, pouting like a toddler.

"Who. Knew." Mason sat up on his elbows and stared at Liam with a shit-eating grin. "That you could be allergic to werewolves."

Liam looked at Scott in shock and amusement.

"No fucking way." He gasped.

Theo barked out a laugh again rolling onto his side in a fit of giggles. Liam covered his mouth with his hand to stop himself from making a scene similar to the chimera. Scott saw the delight in his eyes anyway and resumed his loud, theatrical fake-cries.

"I'm sorry, Scott." Liam managed to frown instead of laugh as he tried to comfort the alpha-wolf. "Thats... I can't imagine."

"I **can**." Mason cried out, slapping his hand on his bare chest. "Oh my God, it's hilarious."

Liam gave in and started giggling with the other two as Scott continued to feel sorry for himself.

"This is pathetic." Scott huffed, thinking over his streak of bad luck with dates since his last relationship. "I haven't gotten any action at all since Malia left for Europe with Kira. I'm like... really cursed or something."

Theo came up behind Scott and crouched down to rub his shoulders supportively. He pinched his muscles like a coach would to a fighter and Scott relaxed into it.

"You just gotta stop trying to force it." Theo continued massaging the other man's shoulders forcefully through the pep talk. "Stop going on all these stupid dates with people you don't like. You need to just let it happen."

"Yessss, Theo." Scott groaned as Theo hit a particularly tense spot in his trap. He looked over his shoulder suspiciously. "Are you sure you're straight? I feel like you're coming on to me, and _let me tell you_ , I'm 100% into it."

"Or!" Liam raised his voice forcefully as Theo smiled blindingly at Scott's not-quite-joking statement. "Or you could fucking follow Kira and Malia to Europe, you idiot."

"Seriously, man. Why are you like this?" Mason sat up all the way and took off his sunglasses just to level Scott with an unimpressed stare. "Two hot, badass girls tell you that they both love you and want you to come with them on what is basically a sex romp through Europe, and you stay here and what? Babysit us? I mean, you've been in college for two years, and you've got like 12 credits. You're clearly not where you wanna be, man."

"They didn't really want me there." Scott pouted. "They wanted eachother. They always did. They deserve what they want."

"Yeah, and they wanted you too. Still. After getting eachother." Theo hit him on the back of the head.

"You shouldn't let the people you love get away. You should consider yourself lucky to have a chance to be with them at all." Liam whispered, face deadly serious all of the sudden. "You're lucky they love you back."

Theo looked up at Liam, but his eyes were set on the wall behind Theo and Scott.

"You're right." Scott tensed and stood, smiling down sadly at the other three men. "Thanks, Liam. I'm gonna call them. See how their trip is going."

Liam didn't look at Theo the rest of the day.

5.

Liam burst into the mostly dead diner. He let his eyes flick over the two regulars eating pie and staring at their phones at the counter before frantically searching the rest of the room, finding Theo wiping down a table in the corner.

"I got in!" Liam whisper-yelled in the chimera's direction and took off toward him and a near run, dodging tables and chairs in path.

Theo turned toward him, wide-eyed. He dropped the towel onto the table and pushed the rolled up sleeves of his collared shirt past his elbows just in time to catch the werewolf who flung himself into Theo's arms.

" _I got in_ , Theo." Liam repeated into Theo's hair, squeezing his arms and legs around the man with supernatural strength.

"What?" Theo gasped out, confused, as his held the clingy teen to his body.

Liam dropped to the ground and stepped back, pulling a letter out of his hoodie.

"I got into Humboldt." Liam shook the paper at Theo, who grabbed it and started reading. "I guess getting my grades up for all of senior year made me eligible for the lacrosse team, and I'm not waitlisted anymore. I'm going in the fall! I don't have to go to community college."

"Liam." Theo choked a little on his name as something warm and happy and nervous bubbled up inside him. He reached out with his free hand and grabbed the back of Liam's neck firmly, looking up into his bright eyes. "Liam, I'm so fucking proud of you. God, I knew you could do it."

"I couldn't have done it without you." Liam swallowed, smile dropping into a more soft, wondrous expression. "Everything you've done for me over the past year. Helping me study, driving me to school and lacrosse and..."

"Liam." Theo grinned at him, bringing him closer and knocking their foreheads together before pulling back again to look at Liam with such adoration that Liam's heart skipped a traitorous beat. "You deserve this. You're amazing. No one deserves this more than you."

Liam's breath caught and he lost control of his brain and limbs and lips for a moment, because suddenly he was pressed against Theo's front, hands buried in the fabric of Theo's button up, kissing him firmly on the mouth.

But Theo wasn't kissing him back.

Liam pulled away like he'd been possessed, and if anyone asks, he'd swear he had been. Theo's expression was sad, concerned. Liam's previously-soaring heart shattered.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me" Liam spoke in an unfamilar, distant voice. He shook his head at Theo apologetically. "I... Jesus, I know you're straight, I never meant to like... I just can't help having feelings for you and like I'm usually completely fine with them, I swear!"

"Liam-" Theo whispered, the concern deepening on his face.

"God, I'm so stupid, I don't..." Liam took another couple steps backward. He dodged the hand Theo reached out with, and bumped into a chair. "I was just caught up in the moment, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry if this makes things weird."

"Liam, wait." Theo sighed as Liam continued backpedaling and running into empty chairs.

"I gotta..." Liam forced a smile and pointed over his shoulder. "Mom is making a big dinner tonight for the guys and me to celebrate. See you there?"

He didn't wait for an answer before turning and all but sprinting out the door.

+1

"To Liam..." Jenna lifted her glass. The other men at the table followed suit. She smiled at her husband and reached down to thread their fingers together before looking back up to beam at her son and his friends.

Scott and Theo stood behind Liam at the head of the table, drinks in hand. Mason and Corey sat on Liam's left and Nolan on his right. Theo's heart clenched as Jenna's eyes started watering.

"I know we usually do this before the meal, but you animals cannot be restrained. So... heres to Liam. I am not proud of you for going to a university." She started, choking around her words.

"Great start, Jenna." Mason coughed into his hand. Nolan threw an eggroll at him.

"As I was saying." Jenna cleared her throat. "I'm not proud of you for that. I am proud of you for working hard for what you want, and getting it."

David let go of her hand and reached up and rubbed her shoulder as she stared choking up again.

"You are a wonderful man, and I am proud of you every day." Jenna wiped at her eyes with her free hand. "You are going to do great at college. You deserve everything you want in this world, and I know it will come to you, because you are the most amazing, hard working, loyal young man I've ever met."

Liam sniffled and covered his face as Scott came up behind him and gripped his shoulders tight.

Theo could feel his own heart swell impossibly larger as he looked around at the happy, loving, well-fed, group of people in the room.

"You all are." Jenna spoke a bit louder and looked around the room at everyone, letting her eyes settle on Theo. She wasn't crying any longer, but Theo felt like he might start under her intent gaze. "You all deserve to get what you want in this life. You're all amazing men, that I am lucky to call family. Every one of you."

"Mom." Liam's voice wobbled as he stood up. He walked to the other side of the table and put his arms around his mother's slightly shorter frame, kissing her hair and squeezing her tight and looking down at David. "Thank you. You too, Dad. For everything."

"Of course, sweetheart, now get off before I start crying again." Jenna shoved him lightly but he kept one arm around her shoulders and they looked at the rest of the room. Jenna's eyes boring holes into Theo once more. "Anyone else want to say something?"

Theo stepped forward and sat down in the chair Liam had vacated. Everyone looked at him as his set his drink down and started twisting it on the table.

"I." Theo sighed. "Am not. Nor have I ever been, as a matter of fact. Straight."

David let out an ugly squawk of laughter at that and everyone sitting down at the table turned their shocked expressions from Theo to him, instead.

"What?" David shrugged, smiling. "It's funny. Teenagers are funny."

"What he means is..." Jenna squeezed Liam to her side, feeling how her son went rigid next to her. "Of course you're not, Theo. Please, go on."

"You all just assumed. Like..." Theo groaned and looked around at everyone before settling on Liam, who looked too hurt for Theo to bear. He felt Scott put a hand on his shoulder, which gave him the courage to keep talking. "I don't know how it started, or why, but like... it became some long running joke that just because you'd all seen me kiss like... _three_ girls? That's it. Three. I didn't even like it that much by the way, they were just hot, so I was like, whatever, y'know?"

"Theo." Jenna laughed. "Back to the point."

"I don't like..." Theo said loudly, frustrated. He looked up at Liam, who's hurt had turned into confusion. He spoke directly at the werewolf and his mother, furrowing his brow in determination. "It's all kind of whatever. I never had time to think about it. I've only ever had feelings for one person. Ever. I'm only capable of being attracted to one person, because he's amazing and everything you said Jenna, and I literally can't imagine loving anyone but him."

"Theo, why didn't you-" Liam dropped his arm from his mom's shoulder and stared at the man across the table in shock.

"You didn't let me!" Theo threw his hands up, exasperated. "You kind of caught me off guard, Liam! I never even bothered hoping that you thought of me that way, because like... It's me! But then you kissed me, and I was so confused and then you just ran!"

"You kissed him?!" Scott gasped.

"Go, Liam!" Nolan cheered.

"Shhhhh!" Mason and Corey hissed at them, eyes watery as they held eachother and stared excitedly between Theo and Liam.

"Liam, I am completely, unapologetically, unconditionally in love with you." Theo sat back in his chair and shrugged. "I will love you if you want to be with me, and I will love you if you don't. No matter what happens, I will never now be proud of you and thankful for your presence in my life. I just wanted you to know. And so did your mom. Because she's been glaring at me literally all night."

Jenna 'tsk'ed and moved closer to David, who pulled her into his lap and kissed her cheek.

Theo crossed his arms and continued staring up at Liam.

The other people in the room stared back and forth between them in anticipation.

"This was awesome!" Liam shouted suddenly, clapping his hands together and looking around. "Thanks for coming, guys. Please leave now. Mom, dad, Theo and I will do the dishes. Please, go... be else where."

Liam waved his hands frantically when no one moved. He growled, earning multiple groans as everyone finally stood, grumbling to eachother and filed out the front door.

Liam looked across the table, where Theo was staring at him blankly.

"Theo-" Liam stared, but froze when the front door opened again.

David walked in and grabbed his keys off the counter and squinted at both boys.

"Jenna and I will be back in 20 minutes." He warned them. "With ice cream. To celebrate. Things."

He looked between them one more time before walking out the door once again.

"Theo, why didn't you ever say anything?" Liam blurted out instantly. "Why didn't you ever correct anyone? Why didn't you tell me how you felt?"

"Because it didn't matter." Theo shrugged defensively. "I always knew you'd go away to college and do great things, and meet someone wonderful, and have an amazing life with them, and I was happy for you. I want that for you. I want nothing but the best for you."

"Theo." Liam smiled at him sadly. "I wanted you to be my someone wonderful."

"I didn't know that." Theo uncrossed his arms and looked down at his hands. "When I fell in love with you, I was the furthest thing from wonderful."

"And now?" Liam walked around the table slowly, as if he was scared to spook the chimera and send him running. He reached where Theo was sitting and curled a hand into the hair at the nape of the older teen's neck.

"I still don't know if I'm good enough to be your _something wonderful,_ but I want to be." Theo looked up at him, that concerned look from earlier back on his face.

"You gonna kiss me back this time?" Liam smirked.

Theo's face lit up. He stood from the chair and in the same motion captured Liam's lips with his own. He slid his hands around Liam's waist, smiling into the kiss and Liam moaned and pulled at his hair. Liam pulled back suddenly with a calculating look on his face.

"We can work out the details of how this is gonna work next year later, but how much time do you think we have left?" Liam whispered against Theo's lips.

Theo laughed and kissed the corner of Liam's thoughtful frown.

"Not enough." He told the younger man, who promptly stuck out his bottom lip. "But luckily, we've got the rest of our lives. Which I'm going to spend showing you exactly how not-even-remotely _straight,_  I am."

Liam rolled his eyes and laughed until Theo captured his lips once again, intent on making the best of their time until the ice cream arrived.


End file.
